Giving Up Control
by Alfonso Ling
Summary: Sometimes finding true happiness means giving up control. This story is an unauthorized continuation of Netherwood's awesome (but depressing) story, "Control" (www,fanfiction,net/s/9637797 - Rated:M), which was posted here last week.


**Author's Notes: This is my take on a continuation of FF author Netherwood's recently posted story "Control". Although you don't necessarily need to read that story before you read this one, it wouldn't hurt. A shout out to Netherwood, who I hope doesn't mind too much my giving his tragic story a happier ending. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" or any of its characters and I am not profiting in any way from this story. It is posted here for entertainment purposes only.  
**

* * *

When I walked up the hill to North High, everything looked normal. The sky looked fine - nice and sunny with a few white clouds. People looked content - lots of smiles and laughter. Everything looked… normal.

But when I walked into home room, I could see that something was on Haruhi's mind. She was staring blankly out the window again with those big confused eyes. I suspected the worst.

"What's up?" I asked her. "You look like you're deep in thought."

"I just figured something out," she said. "And it's really bothering me."

I waited for a few seconds for Haruhi to spill the beans, but she didn't. "What did you learn?" I finally asked her.

"I just figured out that most of what I used to believe was wrong - completely wrong! And it bugs me that I was so clueless."

"Okay." I took the bait. "What have you been so wrong about?"

"I was wrong about about me. I used to think I was just a small insignificant cog in the huge machinery of life, but now I realize I'm in control - _of everything!"_

Darn! Had Haruhi figured out the extent of her powers? I wasn't completely certain so I pretended I had no idea what she was talking about. "What do you mean, you're in control? You're just a high school student."

"No, I'm not, Kyon. I totally rule - _everything!"_ Haruhi held up her hand. "Watch this." She snapped her fingers.

"WHOOOOOOSSSHHHH!"

The world around me changed in an instant. Haruhi and I were still sitting at our desks - but now our desks were planted in the middle of a sun-drenched beach.

"Where are we?" I asked as I took in our location's natural beauty. Several sail boats were navigating the clear blue ocean waters to my right while a volcano jutted out over the horizon to my left.

"This is Hawaii," Haruhi replied. "At least that's what I wished for." She put her elbows on her desk and leaned toward me. "Do you see what I mean? I'm in control. I wished for the two of us to be transported here and we're here! And that's not even the full extent of my power. I can do anything!"

I held up my hand and snapped my fingers...

"WHOOOOOOSSSHHHH!"

… and we were back in home room.

"Anybody can do that," I said. "It's no big deal. You're not so special."

Haruhi looked around. Then down at her body. "Hey! What did you do with my clothes?" Haruhi folded her arms over her chest and crossed her legs.

"I think you look better naked, so I left your clothes back at the beach."

"Idiot!"

"Hey you two!" our home room teacher Mr. Okabe yelled. "Quit horsing around. No teleporting during school hours. And Kyon?"

"Yes, Mr. Okabe."

"Give Miss Suzumiya her clothes back!"

"Yes, Mr. Okabe."

I snapped my fingers and Haruhi's clothes reappeared on her body.

Haruhi gave me the evil eye. "All of it."

I snapped my fingers once again and Haruhi's panties appeared on her desk. "Put them on yourself."

Haruhi grumbled and got up out of her seat. She stepped into her panties and pulled them up under her skirt. Then she gave me a confused look.

"So whatever anyone wishes for comes true in this world? Instantly? How come nobody ever told me this? You'd think it would be kind of important to know."

I laughed. "No. Not anyone. Just you and me. We pretty much run the place."

Haruhi frowned. "So you and me, we're like the king and queen of the universe?"

I nodded. "That's right."

"How did _that _happen?"

"Well, first you were the only one with all the power. But then you lost your mind and turned psychotic. You started wiping people out on a whim and you messed with the lives of those that remained. You didn't give a damn about anything. It was miserable. I lost my family and all of my close friends."

Haruhi shrugged. "Sorry about that." She grabbed my arm. "But that still doesn't answer my question."

"You changed into a monster. The power got to your head. I couldn't stand it anymore so I jumped off of a building. The instant before I would have splattered on the ground, you wished for a universe where we could be happy together. So now we're equals."

"But why do I have to figure it out? Why can't I always know the truth? Like you seem to?"

"Whenever we create a new universe together we always make sure you start out clueless. Things just seem to work out better that way. As soon as you find out you're all-powerful, you start doing crazy things."

"Mean stuff?" she asked with a concerned face.

"No. Now that we're equals I'm able to keep that part of you in check. You just tend to act before you think. Like a couple of universes ago you thought it would be cool to combine North High and the city zoo."

"That sounds like a totally fun idea! What was wrong with that?"

"Sure, it was fun dodging zebras and giraffes in the hallway, but when the lions and alligators started biting off people's limbs, it got kinda ugly." I chuckled. "You should have seen Mr. Okabe when the python got him. It was kind of comical."

"Did anybody die?"

"Naah. We fixed 'em all up."

"I guess that was a pretty ditzy move on my part."

"It's okay. We make a good team. If it was just me running things, the world would be a totally boring place. I'd be lost without you."

Haruhi smiled. "I couldn't help but notice when you left my clothes in Hawaii, I didn't freak out. Are we, you know, doing it?"

I sighed and snapped my fingers. It was that time again.

Haruhi's grabbed her desk to steady herself. Her eyes bulged and she took a deep breath as all the memories of her past rushed back into her brain in an instant.

"NO WAY!" she shouted.

This revelation always shocked her the most. "Way," I replied.

"We have three kids!"

"That's right."

"Mikuru, Koizumi and Yuki are our kids? How is that even possible?"

"Time travel."

Haruhi shrugged. "I guess that makes sense. No wonder I kept them so close."

"Kyon! Miss Suzumiya!" Mr. Okabe yelled in our direction. "Class is in session. Please stop talking and pay attention!"

I bent forward and gave my wife a quick kiss on the lips. "Come on. Let's get back to pretending we're students."

Haruhi flashed me a warm smile and nodded. Then she looked out the window and up toward the sky. "Hey Kyon! Wouldn't it be cool if North High were on the moon?"

"HARUHI! WAIT!"


End file.
